Home Alone
by htc139
Summary: Teddy and Amy are left home alone and get a chance to enact their deepest desires. WARNING:Do not read unless you are over 18 - Contains:fetish,incest-M-D;femslash;lemon


Home Alone

By Htc139

**AN:This is my first story for Good Luck couple doesn't have such good lemons,so i decided to write will be appreciated,so,no flames,please!Hope you enjoy.**

**WARNING:Fetish, Lemon, Mother- Daughter 't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Good Luck does.**

Another blizzard had left the boys and Charlie ,Teddy and Amy were home alone,each busying was watching some TV,while her mother was finishing the laundry.

„It's so great that the boys are stranded now", said Amy."I have less laundry to do and less rotten sandwiches to throw away".

„Yeah,but at what cost",spoke Teddy,who felt worried."Oh,just can have some mother-daughter bonding time!"Just as she finished her sentence,the telephone rang."Hey,dear!"

„Hi,Bob!When are you coming back?",said Amy,losing her initial enthusiasm at the last reason that she wanted to spend alone time with her daughter was because she ,secretly, thought that her daughter was hot.'Like me',thought knew it was wrong,but that served only to turn her on she knew that her desire had to wait for now.

„Bad news,Amy",said Bob."The blizzard is worse than i thought and we're going to stay in Boulder for a few days." ‚YES!',thought the she had all the time she ,she feigned sadness „OK, you soon.",said the mother,turning off the phone.

„Teddy,looks like it's only us two these and the boys aren't coming back for a few I've spoken about some mother-daughter bonding earlier before the phone intrrerupted me."

„Well,OK",said though she agreed so as to not enrage Mama Bear,she secretly thought that her mother was also realized it after hearing some boys at school saying that she was a ,she denied the acussations,but later she realized it.'I don't look bad myself,and i have had to get it from a parent.',thought Teddy."Just let me change in something more casual."

„I have had the same idea!",said Amy, went each to change.

‚If I'm to get her to love me,'thought Teddy and Amy,'I have to get some _special _ clothes'.They found they both met each otherin the living room,they were lost for words.

Amy was wearing a pink tank top that let a great deal of her magnificent cleavage out for Teddy to see ,no bra,and long pantyhose that accentuated her womanly ,on the other hand,had a white medium bra,an large T-shirt and pink trainers.

„Wow!"said both,not knowing that it gave the other a hint about how they were feeling for them."Well",said Amy,"let's bond!"

They played various games,such as tag,cards,charades,both sneaking peeks at the other when they thought the other wasn't ,however,the other was caught looking,but they pretended they didn't notice.

Amy decided to make her move.'This is the 's now or never.'She mustered her courage,and said:

„Hey,I have an idea!Let's play Truth or Dare!"Amy knew that,if she asked the right questions or made her do the right dares,she would get her prey before the day ended."Your or dare?"

„Well…I'll pick Dare",said Amy wanted to seduce her daughter,she wanted to play a little bit before getting down to serious bussiness."Oh.",said Amy."Well,since you chose Dare,I dare you to behave like a baby".'What?', thought Teddy'.'But,well, these are the game's rules.'She then crawled on all fours on Amy's lap,and being cradled,she returned to normal.

"Truth or dare,mom?"

„Truth."Amy feared one single question:do you harbor feelings towards me other than motherly ones?And,guess what:That one came.

„Yes".She expected,at worst,to storm off,or to shout that was unnatural,or have a talk,but what happened,no,she didn't expect it.

Teddy kissed her on the didn't expect soon pulled off.

„Teddy…you…?"

„Yes, I do.I have such thoughts about you every i saw you,I tried to think other things to prevent me getting all wet and you finding out and shunning me because of ,because it's consensual,…"Teddy said with a seductive smirk on her face,"let's proceed."The seductress-turned-seducee was lost for they kissed soon decided to go to Teddy's room to do it,because in the living room they might get walked in.

Amy decided to become the dominator and slipped her tongue in Teddy's began to suck it,lick it,bite it,experimenting what reactions her mother felt began to draw closer to each then,said,between kisses,tugging at Teddy's clothes:

„Off"

Teddy got the cue and removed her T-shirt,allowing Amy to remove her though Teddy's breasts weren't as developed as Amy's ,the older woman thought of them as then left Teddy's mouth and started playing with her breasts,but not before licking her neck and leaving love felt inexplicable sensations as a fire started in her lower wanting to be left out,she told Amy:

„My turn."

Teddy removed Amy's tank top,and marveled at her breasts.'Big,beautiful and more can you expect',thought Teddy as she hungrily latched on her mother's taut nipple." ,oh yeaaah Teddddddddyyyyyy!"moaned Amy,as Teddy's hungry mouth on her breasts sent her to cloud nine.

Teddy successfully removed Amy's pantyhose,leaving her in nothing but stained panties."My,my,all this for me?"said Teddy,expectant of what was to come."Not so fast,dear",said Amy,eyes glazed over with lust,the look of a hungry predator"You still have your pants",said Amy,and she proceeded to remove,in one swoop,Teddy's panties and trainers."Someone's all wet,no?Get ready,this will send you over the moon."

Amy then began to kiss ,bite and lick down Teddy's body,stopping at the neck,breasts and navel,before stopping at her smelled it,admired it,licked it had a musky ,intoxicating scent,reminding Amy of vinegar..She breathed it in,before delving deep into Teddy's taste was addicting,sweet but a little sour‚'Like Teddy' thought Amy."French-kissing" the lips,she forced her way in and stuck her tongue in the hot,musky,addicting and virgin cavern-Teddy's vagina.

„OOOOOooooooohhhhhhh myyyyyyy Goooooooood!Moooooooooooommmmmmm!Yeah!Faster!Harder!Use that tongue!Dig deep!Don't forget the bud!Keep ooon!"Teddy felt as if everything was washed by waves of pleasure created by her mother's make it better,she began to fiddle,per Teddy's wishes,with her clit using her the other she began to finger Teddy's butthole.

Eventually,Teddy felt as if she was going to explode."Mooooom;I'm cummmmming!"Amy,hearing it,began to finger Teddy,opening her mouth very wide,beginning the tonguing ,a scream was heard,as Teddy came,Amy collecting everything shw then kissed Teddy on the lips,giving her a taste of herself."Mmm,I'm ,can i taste _you_?""Sure,look."

Unlike Teddy's,Amy's pussy wasn't shaven,but it certainly was tried the same thing her Mom tried on her,but just as she was about to begin,Amy said „ 's not fair I get to be ate out and you 's do a 69."Before Teddy had the chance to say anything,Mom put her own ready and wet cunt on Teddy's face,leaving the older woman at work on the younger began licking and playing with it,at the same time moaning while Amy's more experienced tongue was at work in her s.

As they approached their climax,they did exactly as Amy did before;they opeded their mouth wide,encapsulating the lips and leaving a ,as they yelled their climax,they came in each other's mouth.

Teddy then felt kinky and proceeded to pleasure her mom with her right foot,while putting her left one in her mother's mouth and fingering footjob had given Amy a powerful climax,enough for her to give Teddy one too.

When Teddy began to come down from her high,she was intrerrupted by her mother,who said it was time for the _grand finale_.Amy began to straddle Teddy,careful of her positioning,then put her pussy on Teddy's,so that their clits,whem rubbed,removed each other's monk's hoods and touched.

This was creating so much friction,that the two incestuous lovers' fourth climax was something special,the clits touching and the vagina holes and lower lips rubbing,upper lips feverishly tongue-kissing,all inhibition the climaxes came,they shouted:

„I LOVE YOU,TEDDY!"

„I LOVE YOU TOO,MOM!"

The fourth climax was so strong,that it left them in a state of they came down from their highs,they began to chat about what happened.

„I didn't know you had so much experience with that tongue,Mom!"

„Well,at DSCC* I experimented with the same sex,and this is how i gained about you?I didn't know you had a fetish."

„It was a spur-of-the-moment ,if you liked it,we can do it again,or i can search for other will have the entire house as our bed."

„Yeah,sounds great,but what of when the boys come home?"

„Then we will try to sneak in some time to do will be okay,baby."

„Fine,_baby._"

*Southwest Denver Community College

_**The End**_

**AN :So that was you liked and,remember,no flames!**

**Htc 139 out.**


End file.
